My Poems
by Hetalia Madness
Summary: Just a collection of my poems.
1. A World We Live In

A World We Live In

Here we are

In a world

So fake

Full of lies

So much heart ach

So much pain

We are told

So many things

But every word

We hear

Are all lies

We here this

World is full

Of happiness

Of love

Of peace

That people

Truly care

We with that

That was true

We are in a

World that

Inflicts pain

We say that

We are perfect

But we are

Far from that

We go throw

Each day

Hoping for

Something better

For happiness

For a place

That is not

Full of

So much

Lies and hate

We wish that

There was a

World like that

But in truth

There will never

Be a place

As such

Forever pain

Now that

Is a world

We live in

A world of

Lies, Pain, and Hate


	2. Destiny Is Taking Over

Destiny is taking over  
It takes use away  
It doesn't wont use to be  
We fight to brake the chains we are in  
We grow weak though out the days  
We hear these people saying it just wasn't to be  
We hate them all cause they couldn't believe  
They were the ones trying to take use apart  
We will never forgive  
We will never give up  
But the days go by  
We turn on one another  
Centuries we have fought one another  
Yet when one dies  
We came back just the way things were before  
Died so many times we lost count  
We wont to love each other but we are afraid  
Afraid of being taken away  
When we try to love each other  
We just get turned against each other again  
We hate our lives  
We wish we would die and not return  
Then at least we would be together  
We have fought for the past five thousand years  
And still the war in our heart fight on  
He kills her  
She kills him  
When the day came for use to finally kill one another  
Our hate and anger vanished  
We run in each others arms  
Glad that the pain is gone  
While in an embrace that seemed to last a life time  
Rain comes down around the two of use  
Like the heavens are crying the tears we couldn't long ago  
Crying that the war and pain in the two are gone  
Now we new we could be  
After so long in the world we were placed in of pain and hate  
We were supposed to kill each other forever  
But now we won the fight we were placed in  
We proved all of them wrong  
We are one  
We were meant to be  
We are suppose to love each other  
Now love has fought and concord the hate we were in  
While in the ever lasting embraced  
We made a silent promise  
We are going to be together  
No matter how many or who tries to make use turn against another  
We do not need anyone else but use  
We will take stand and fight as long as we are together  
We only need one and we will survive


	3. Every Thing Is Almost Gone

We are in an embrace  
Which we know will not last  
We hold each other tight  
Before the final fight  
We don't wont it to end  
Because we know in the end  
Either one will die  
Or we both shall parish   
We wish to stay holding the other forever  
But know in the end   
Only one will win  
The light is almost gone  
And we know it will begin  
We hear the birds singing their song  
The night will be very long  
This land will be our last memory  
Beneath these jasmine flowers  
And beneath this endless sky  
We fight on with this war  
We will both win  
Yet we will both lose  
It is an never ending battle  
When it is over  
The daylight is all most gone  
The earth is still and quit  
We will die when the sun is gone  
When the birds have sung their last song  
We will die in each others arms  
Beneath the endless sky  
Under the jasmine flowers  
With each others love


	4. My Tale

I have lived

For many years

People like to say

That I'm an angel

That I'm a saint

I'm pure

I'm innocent

But that's not true

I am far from that

I'm no angel

I'm no saint

I'm not pure

I'm not innocent

I have blood on my hands

I have killed too many

I have lost count

I wish it was true

That I'm innocent

But no

I'm a demoness

I'm dark

I wish for blood

I wish for others death

I get pleasure from others pain

People see

What I want them to see

They see someone nice

Someone that has never seen death

But in truth

I've seen more then my share

Inside I am someone

That has blood over every thing

I want to change

I really do

But the other part of me

It to strong

I will never stop

I've tried

It never works

While I am telling you this

I thank you

You listen very well

But please forgive me

I wish I did not have to do this

For your reward

I'll give you a quick death

I want make you suffer

And thank you again

For you are my first friend

The only one that listened to my tale

But sorry I need you blood


	5. Roses Are Red

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I am dead  
And so are you!!!


	6. There's A Time

There's a time  
where you must fight  
Looking for something in the night  
It's cold and you stand alone  
You stand before the battle  
In your soul  
You see the future  
As bright and clear as dawn

Blazing emotions  
The flames that comes from the heart  
A reaction accures  
We will not be kept apart  
We will stand by each other's side  
And we will fight to the end  
We'll hold hand's  
And we will understand  
What friendship truly means


	7. Together Always For I Love You

You hold my hand  
And kiss my lips  
Hold me tight  
And say you love me  
Yet you leave me all alone  
For weeks to come  
I love you  
And you love me  
But I wont some one  
That will stay by me  
I don't like to be left alone  
Yet I wont to be with you  
And only you  
You are one of a kind  
I wont to work this out  
For we can be together always  
I will try  
To hold you tight  
I will not give in  
Even through this loneliness  
For I love you  
And that will always be true  
You are mine  
And I am yours  
We will be together  
Till the day we die


	8. We Wish You A Merry christmas

We Wish You A Merry Christmas  
We Wish You A Merry Christmas  
We Wish You A Merry Christmas  
And Another Eleven Months Of Hell


	9. We'll Be Together

Now you lay me down to sleep  
Stab my chest and lay by me  
Hear my whimpers  
Hear my cries  
You hold me tight  
And say your sorry  
I thought you loved me  
And I know you do  
But I don't know why  
You do the things you do  
You use to say  
You would love me forever  
Hold me tight  
And protect me from danger  
But now you hold me  
While I am dieing  
I feel my body going cold  
While your body is nice and warm  
You apologize for what you have done  
I can't hate you  
For you are the one I love  
Even after the evil deed you have done  
I will love you even after this  
I can't feel the pain any more  
I hold you tight while you are crying  
I know you will miss me  
I'll miss you  
I know I have about a minute left  
You look at me and kiss my lips  
You pull away and tell me that we will be together very soon  
You hold me close till the very end  
I leave my body and wait for you  
Another minute pasts and you are by me  
You will be by me and I'll be by you  
We will be together till the end of all days


	10. Animal Cruelty

so cruel  
so mean  
so hurtful  
they pick something  
heavy and blunt  
hurting the poor  
and innocent  
creature  
it did nothing wrong  
but breath the air  
and wont some love  
it did not no  
they would hurt it  
not knowing  
they were so cruel  
so evil  
it is innocent  
they were evil  
they poor little animal  
could not fight  
the humans that hurt it so  
and when the humans  
were done with the  
innocent animal  
the humans left it there  
to die and suffer  
for this is animal cruelty


	11. Darkness

In this darkness  
You see nothing

Yet you hear  
Screams of pain

You feel the evil  
The agony they are in

You don't know who they are  
Or were they are

But you no they are here  
Waiting for you to scream

Like all the others  
They will get you

Yet how can you see  
In this blinding darkness

How can you escape  
From something you can see

You feel a blade   
Go right through you

But it feels more  
Like millions of razors on fire

You now no why  
You hear screams

In this unforgettable darkness  
You can't leave

You can only wait for death  
For the darkness to consume you

So you will wait till the end  
What else can you do

When there is no escape  
For darkness is all around you


	12. Good Bye My Love

I wish to stay  
To stay by you  
To hold you tight  
And be true to you  
I love you   
More than life  
But you say  
That I must leave  
That you don't  
Want to be with me  
That you found  
Someone new  
Someone better for you  
You say you don't  
Wish to you hurt me  
That you want me happy  
Yet you are doing this to me  
When I have said  
That I love you  
And you love me  
Why would you  
Say such thing to me  
But I guess  
I can't change your mind  
You want me to leave  
Then so be it  
I will find someone new as well  
But I want you to no  
That I still love you  
And always will  
I'll just love you from a far  
I want you to be happy  
So this is farewell  
Good bye my love  
Be happy forever


	13. I Want

I want us  
To be Together  
I want you  
To be Waiting  
For me  
I want your   
Love  
I'll wait  
For you  
Throw everything  
I'll stay  
Forever true  
As long as  
You wait  
For me  
And love   
Me back  
With as much  
Love I hold  
For you  
In my heart  
I want  
A lot of things  
But most  
Of all  
I want   
You


	14. Open Up Your Eyes

open up your eyes  
can you see what  
is really here  
before you now

open up your eyes  
can you feel  
what I feel  
for you with  
every breath

open up your eyes  
you dont see  
what you are   
doing to me

open up your eyes  
see that I care  
that I am waiting  
for you to see me

open up your eyes  
cant you tell  
that I love you  
and always will

open up your eyes  
please I beg of you  
see me more than  
just another person  
in your life now

open up your eyes  
can you see  
that you mean  
more than  
life it self

open up your eyes  
just one more time  
Ill be right there

open up your eyes  
have you finaly  
figured it out  
that you are my  
only one

so please  
just one more time  
open up your eyes  
and see me there  
with you forever


	15. Who Am I

I cry  
I laugh  
I smile  
I frown  
I scream  
I talk  
I hold  
I give  
I wish  
I come  
I go  
I feel  
I love  
I break  
I hurt  
I heal  
I give  
I take  
I blame  
I forgive  
I dream  
I bleed  
I live  
I die  
Who am I  
I am you  
You are me  
We are different  
We are the same


	16. Death Can Be A Deadly Desire

I lay here on my bed

Giving into my desire

But what is my desire

Life

Death

I know the obvious answer

But that's not what I won't

Most would wont life

But I won't death

Death is my desire

But there is another

Another desire

It wants to kill others

Or does it won't to kill me

Should I kill others

Or should I kill my self

I don't know

But I do know

I won't death

I wont to kill me self

That's what I won't

My reasons to live

Are my reasons to die

But there mine alone

But what should I use

Should I use

A gun

A poison

A knife

Or should I use something else

While I think about the instrument I will use

I remember a story I heard

Sometime ago

There was a girl

And what is funny

She took her life

But what she didn't know

Is how long it takes

For water to rise

And her breathing to stop fighting

And how long it takes to die

I have found the way to die now

A quick taste of the poison

A quick twist of the knife

With the need of death

I wonder how long it will take

But not very long I feel

I feel my blood dripping out of my arm

My breath going shallow

My body going cold

Death will take me soon

I am glad

For I won't this to be over

But there is one regret

My regret is I will never find true love

Maybe if I had found my true love

I would have lived longer

But that's to late now

To late for regrets

To late for love

No turning back now

It's too late for that

Death is all most here

And what surprised me

Is that it did not hurt

There is no pain

There is no use for pain

Pain is irrelevant

I will leave this world

And I am glad

I close my eyes

And wait death

I no its here

I feel my self leaving my body

Death is not scary

No not at all

I'm happy

Happy to die

My desire was completed

Desire of death

The desire of my own death

The desire for death is now


End file.
